All I Need
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: "Say you love me." He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. He can't. I know that. But I'm so desperate to feel that he loves me back, I'm so desperate to only receive one comforting hug, one caring look, one small whisper; "I love you"…


**I'm dying to catch my breath**  
><strong>Oh why don't I ever learn?<strong>  
><strong>I've lost all my trust,<strong>  
><strong>though I've surely tried to turn it around<strong>

Living for one person who will never love you back may drive you insane, but it will surely make you miserable. When you fall in love with someone who will never love you back, because he just can't, you slowly realize that you're breaking down, and you need to get up again, because you just don't want to get completely lost…Who wants to be insane, after all? I don't. But it's so hard, trying to hold on from what's left from my sanity…

**Can you still see the heart of me?**  
><strong>All my agony fades away<strong>  
><strong>when you hold me in your embrace<strong>

And it's so weird, knowing that the one person who throws you into darkness, the one person who makes you question your own sanity, is the only person who can actually make you feel whole again, the only person that makes you forget about everyone and everything. When I am with him, nothing can harm me, I feel so _protected_, so sure, and so _sane_, maybe I even feel like I'm in love. A very strange type of love, for sure, a love that maybe I never wanted to explore the depths of, but here I am, and the only thing on my mind is my lord. It's a strange thing, love. And sometimes it's my greatest weakness, sometimes it's my greatest strength.

**Don't tear me down for all I need**  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>  
><strong>Give me something I can believe<strong>  
><strong>Don't tear me down<strong>  
><strong>You've opened the door now, don't let it close<strong>

"Say you love me." He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. He _can__'__t_. I know that. But I'm so desperate to feel that he loves me back, I'm so desperate to only receive one comforting hug, one caring look, one small whisper; " _I __love __you_"…

**I'm here on the edge again**  
><strong>I wish I could let it go<strong>  
><strong>I know that I'm only one step away<strong>  
><strong>from turning it around<strong>

Darkness is my life, darkness caused by him, the one and only person I've ever loved like that, the only person I would give my own life for. But would he do the same? He wouldn't. He _wouldn__'__t_… I don't want to think those things, I hate it when I question my own feelings. But it's not myself I'm questioning, it's _his _ feelings. But is there anything to question? I can just pretend he loves me, I know he appreciates me, I know I'm higher in his eyes than anyone else, but is it enough? It is, I keep telling to myself. Because if I start thinking it's not, I will get deeper in the darkness, not _his _darkness, but a darkness that is slowly taking away my mind, even though I'm doing everything I can to stop it. Why can't he help me with that?

**Can you still see the heart of me?**  
><strong>All my agony fades away<strong>  
><strong>when you hold me in your embrace<strong>

I love him, I need him, I want him to be with me, I want to know he cares… does he care? He does. _He __does, __he __does, __he __does_. Maybe if I repeat it many times inside my head, maybe, just maybe, I will believe it. _He __cares ,__he __cares, __he __cares__…__He __loves __me__…_He loves me…

**Don't tear me down for all I need **  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>  
><strong>Give me something I can believe<strong>

**Don't tear it down, what's left of me**  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>

I _need_ to believe it. I don't care for anyone, I don't care for anything, just him, and his love, I want his love. _I __want __it, __I __want __it__…_

**I tried many times but nothing was real**  
><strong>Make it fade away, don't break me down<strong>  
><strong>I want to believe that this is for real<strong>  
><strong>Save me from my fear<strong>  
><strong>Don't tear me down<strong>

It is so hard…When all you have is darkness, and when there are no more tears to cry, what can you do? Can you still pretend? Can you accept the truth and live on? Or do you have to fight, fight for all you need? And if you know it's a lost fight? What do you have to do then? _Stop.__You __have __to __stop._ Stop what? _Everything._ _My_ life is already _stopped_. Now, my life is _his_ life. Pretty simple, yet so complicated. I have accepted it. _I __have __stopped_.

**Don't tear me down for all I need**  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>  
><strong>Don't tear me down for all I need<strong>  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>

**Give me something I can believe**  
><strong>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<strong>  
><strong>Make my heart a better place<strong>  
><strong>Make my heart a better place…<strong>

* * *

><p>Second songfic is done! :D Song is "All I Need", by Within Temptation, it's a wonderful song, and very emotional… Of course I do not won the characters or the song, everything belongs to their respective owners (in this case JK Rowling and WT)…Hope you enjoyed it! XXX<p> 


End file.
